Benson Browning
Benson Browning (b. 8th of October 2007) is a survivor of the invasion. Benson is the son of Tim Browning and the late Leanne Colleen Browning. Benson first appears sitting with Tyler waiting for Jake to come home. Overview Personality Benson is a very quiet, shy and strange little boy. He is never heard or seen speaking to anyone. He is known to just sit and stare at people, usually making them feel uneasy. Physical Description Benson has short, brown hair (buzzcut). He wears small reading glasses and has small, almond shaped hazel colored eyes. He is missing a front tooth and has a small over bite. He is very small in size & height and is very skinny & bony. Before The Invasion Currently nothing is known about Benson's life before the invasion. The only known info is that he lived with his mother & father. During The Invasion Benson is first encountered sitting with Tyler in Tyler's room. Once he goes down stairs, the house starts to collapse, he along with his father & another group of people make it out alive. He becomes part of the group and is shown trying to start a new life with the group. Killed Victims This list shows the list of victims Benson has killed: *None (for various reasons) Relationships Jake Lee Jake finds Benson to be very strange but doesn't seem to hate him in anyway. Jake is shown being very protective of Benson during the invasion. However, apart from this they have a very limited friendship together. Tyler Van Dale It is noted that Benson always hangs out with Tyler whenever he & his father came to visit the Van Dale Family. Seeing as Benson is never shown talking or speaking, it is hard to tell whether they have a clean friendship with each other. However, seening as Benson always hangs out with Tyler it is assumed they get along well as Benson is shown listening to Tyler and obeying him. Tim Browning Being his father & only parent, Benson looks up to his father dearly. He is nearly always seen with him during the invasion and is shown being protected by him too. The two have a beautiful and healthy father-son relationship. Leanne Colleen Browning Being his mother, Benson loved his mother dearly. It is noted that her death had a massive impact on him and his father - Tim. It can be noted that Leanne loved her only son with all her heart from the moment she first had him till her last breath. Trivia *It is possible that Benson is a mute as he is never shown speaking to any character, only obeying their rules. *There is a picture of a little boy sitting on a grassy field looking upwards in the sky at a UFO. This may or may not be Benson. *He is the third youngest in the First Little Harrington Survivor Group. The first being Katy & the second being George. Category:Survivors Category:Individuals Category:First Little Harrington Survivor Group Members Category:Destruction of Little Harrington participants Category:2007 births Category:Children